1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the storage of bicycles or the like; and more particularly, to modular units for storing, each for a fee, a number of bicycles in a small space using a reduced number of different parts to fabricate such units and providing improved security and protection from the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increased interest in recent years in the pollution of our environment. One of the biggest problems in this area is the pollution resulting from automobiles or the like. This is particularly true in places of great congestion, such as large metropolitan areas.
Accordingly, it has been suggested to use alternate means of transportation from outlying areas to the commuter's place of employment. For example, one such suggested means is a rapid transit system which propels commuters by electric means or the like from outlying sections to a centrally located metropolitan area. However, generally, the commuter must first get from his home to one of the stations along the rapid transit system and this distance may be quite far. Thus, the use of the automobile by the commuter is not entirely eliminated.
To solve this problem, it has been suggested to use bicycles to cover the relatively short distance from the commuter's home to the rapid transit station. In addition to being nonpolluting, the cyclist obtains useful exercise during this portion of his commute. Such exercise, in addition to being one of the most effective types of exercise, is also obtained without interfering with the leisure time of the cyclist (that is, it comes during one of his generally non-productive periods).
However, once the cyclist arrives at his destination, it is necessary that he has a place to store his bicycle in a manner preventing theft or the like and protecting it from adverse weather conditions. If a great number of commuters are encouraged to use this form of transportation, storage facilities at such stations would become a problem. Further, once the cyclist-commuter arrived at his destination in the metropolitan area, he may again have a relatively great distance to cover to get to his place of employment. A bicycle at this point would be a considerable advantage; however, the problems of storing and renting such bicycles is again especially acute.
There thus exists a need for providing a means for the storage of bicycles in locations where a great many bicycles may be concentrated. Although the storage of such bicycles has been discussed hereinabove with respect to a rapid transit system, such storage means may be at the commuter's ultimate destination, such as schools, civic buildings, parks, bus stations, shopping centers, office complexes or the like. Finally, such bicycle storage means should provide a locker or the like for completely enclosing an additional bicycle in a manner whereby many such bicycles may be stored in a small space with high security, both for the bicycle and for the lock and fee collecting mechanism, but at low cost.